Un fou rire à un enterrement
by Saluzozette
Summary: Je suis désolé Fred. Mais je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher. Je l'ai sentit monter en moi sans pouvoir me réfrêné à a cet instant je me suis mis à rire. Je suis désolé. J'ai ris à ton enterrement.


_Des allées, des chants d'oiseaux, un cortège de manteaux noir._  
_Désolés sans un mot, en silence, un mouchoir._

À côté de moi, Ginny pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout comme Charlie d'ailleurs. Bill avait passé un bras autour des épaules de notre plus jeune frère et Percy tenait la main de notre sœur en luttant contre ses propres larmes. J'étais le seul à avoir un visage impassible. Comme prostré. J'aurai bien aimé pleurer pourtant... Mais j'en étais incapable ! Pas moyen de décharger un peu de la douleur qui m'enserrait le cœur depuis plus d'une semaine. J'avançais de façon mécanique, tel un automate. Devant moi, nos parents marchaient le plus lentement possible. Comme si cela pouvait faire reculer le moment fatidique. Et tous autour de nous, les autres. Je dis les autres car ils étaient là alors que la plupart ne te connaissait même pas. Pour eux tu faisais parti de « la famille » mais c'est tout. Pour nous, c'était beaucoup plus que ça.

_Tu nous manquais déjà, et ce n'était que le début._  
_Il ne manquait que toi, notre cher disparu._

Cela faisait à peine une semaine et pourtant j'avais l'impression de ne t'avoir pas vu depuis des années déjà. Et c'était pareil pour les autres tu sais... Je veux dire, pour ceux qui te connaissaient vraiment. Moi. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Papa, Maman, Lee, Angie, Harry, Hermione. Pour les autres, malgré le fait que l'on soit lié par le sang, il s'agissait plus d'une corvée que d'autre chose. Mais ne leur en veut pas. On n'a jamais eu de cousins germains et on n'a jamais été très proches de nos cousins éloignés. Quand nous allions à un enterrement, on s'emmerdait non ? C'est pareil pour eux. Je n'éprouve aucune colère contre eux.

_Quelques arbres bien vivants veillaient sur un champ de granit,_  
_Monuments aux combattants d'une guerre qu'on perd tout le temps et beaucoup trop vite._

Quand je pense qu'il y a une semaine tu étais encore en vie. Tu riais avec moi des blagues que nous faisions aux clients de la boutique. Tu t'inquiétais tout autant que moi au sujet de Ron que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Et à présent j'étais là. Entouré de tous ces gens connus et inconnus.

Tu sais, ce jour-là, le ciel était bleu. Il faisait chaud car c'était le début de l'été et les arbres étaient d'un vert éclatant. J'avais du mal à me dire que je pouvais être là. À ton enterrement. Les jours tristes ne devaient-ils pas être gris et mornes ? Comment une aussi belle journée pouvait-elle être celle de notre dernière balade ensemble ? En regardant les tombes que l'on dépassait, je songeais que sans doute la moitié de celles du cimetière étaient des tombes récentes. Combien de fois le petit chemin que nous foulions avait-il assisté à une scène comme celle-ci ? Combien de fois avait-il vu des parents, des frères, des sœurs, des amis, pleurer la mort de l'un des leurs ? Finalement... La vie elle-même est un champ de bataille. Sauf que contrairement à celui de Poudlard, on ne peut pas en réchapper. La fin est toujours la même.

_Désormais qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? Si tout est moche, si tout est triste ?_  
_Désarmés, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? J'ai prié Dieu, pour qu'il existe._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?... »

Le gémissement venait de Ginny. Elle me regardait avec des yeux emplis de larmes. Toi et moi n'avions jamais supporté de la voir pleurer tu te souviens ? Alors ce regard qu'elle m'adressait m'a fait plus de mal que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je ne pouvais même pas pleurer alors... C'est Bill qui s'est chargé de parler à ma place alors que je détournais les yeux, par lâcheté.

« On n'a pas le choix. On va continuer à vivre.

- Mais sans lui... je... le monde est si... »

Alors qu'Harry la serrait dans ses bras, Ron avait pris la parole. Il avait hoché la tête, doucement, comme pour appuyer les mots de Ginny.

« Sans lui, tout est triste. Mais ce n'est que maintenant. Ginny... George est là pour nous remonter le moral. On est tous là. »

J'étais à deux doigts de le contredire. Il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi. Je ne pouvais remonter le moral de personne dans l'état où j'étais ! Extérieurement j'étais peut-être stoïque, mais dans mon cœur, je ne sentais plus rien. Alors j'ai redressé la tête et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai prié. J'ai prié qu'il y ait quelqu'un là-haut pour t'accueillir et pour faire en sorte qu'on se remettre de ta perte. Il a fallu que tu meures pour que j'espère que Dieu existe.

_Ces messieurs des pompes funèbres, au recueillement professionnel,_  
_Glissaient à la corde le cercueil, dorure inutile._

Percy avait ouvert la bouche pour parler à son tour quand nous sommes arrivés devant ta tombe. Il s'agissait encore d'un trou béant et vide pour le moment mais je sentais quand même mon cœur se serrer. D'ailleurs ça a eu le même effet sur les autres. J'ai nettement entendu le hoquet de Bill et le sanglot de Charlie quand ils ont vus qu'on était arrivé. Et quand ton cercueil a commencé à s'enfoncer vers les profondeurs de la terre, maman s'est effondrée dans les bras de papa.

Moi je regardais la boite dans laquelle tu allais passer le reste de ta vie et je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on l'avait fait aussi jolie. Ça ne servait strictement à rien puisque tu ne la verrais pas et que quand tout serait fini, nous ne la verrions plus non plus. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi avoir tenu à la vernir, à la faire d'un blanc éclatant, à l'avoir si finement sculpté ? C'était stupide.

_Une dame, à ce moment-là, a dérapé dans les graviers,_  
_en poussant un râle comme ça « Aaaah... » Qui m'a fait rigoler._

M'en voudrais-tu si je te disais que c'est grâce à tante Muriel si je me suis remis de ta mort ? Non je ne pense pas car je sais que tu n'aimerais pas me voir me morfondre à cause de ton absence. Alors sache que c'est grâce à cette vieille acariâtre que je peux vivre pleinement ma vie maintenant. Car au moment où ton cercueil a touché le fond de la tombe, tante Muriel s'est cassée la figure. Oh, ce n'était pas très drôle en soi mais le fait que ce soit à cet instant, alors que tout le monde était silencieux et triste, a rendu cette gamelle plus drôle que notre meilleure blague. Elle avait dérapé sur les graviers et avait poussé un cri plus que ridicule en tombant. Tu sais... Un cri aigu entre le couinement et le baragouinement. Et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est venu tout seul. Je l'ai senti monter dans mon ventre mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Mes lèvres se sont étirées toutes seules et mes yeux n'ont pas attendu mes ordres pour se fermer. Alors, sous les regards étonnés et inquiets de nos frères et sœurs, je me suis vivement plié en deux pour cacher mon hoquet. Mon hoquet de rire.

_Un fou rire à un enterrement, je m'en veux, je m'en veux vraiment._  
_S'était nerveux sûrement, en tout cas s'était pas le moment._

Même si je sais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas, moi j'ai vraiment honte d'avoir ri à cet instant-là. Merde ! J'étais en train de t'enterrer et j'ai eu une crise de fou rire ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! J'étais plié en deux, les mains devant la bouche et les yeux fermés. Mon dos tremblait à cause de mon fou rire, et je pense que les autres ont cru que je pleurais. Parce que rapidement, j'ai senti la main de Ron sur mon dos. Sa voix était très douce mais ne calait pas vraiment avec mon humeur. J'étais mort de rire et il tentait de me consoler.

« George... Ne pleure pas. Il est toujours avec nous. »

Mais moi je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, mon rire devenait de plus en plus sonore et très vite, Ron s'était penché pour regarder mon visage.

« George ?»

Et quand il avait vu mon sourire, ses yeux se sont illuminés. Lentement, ses lèvres se sont étirées et mon rire l'avait atteint. Nous étions, à cet instant, deux idiots à rigoler comme des bossus à ton enterrement.

_Je suis peut-être cruel, complètement insensible,_  
_au moins je n'étais pas le seul, à rire le plus doucement possible._

Il y a bien un moment où je me suis dit « Arrête de rire bon sang ! Ton jumeau est mort ! », Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ron avait posé son front contre mon épaule et rigolait en hoquetant, incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Ce sont alors Ginny et Bill qui se sont approchés.

« Les gars...

- Bill, l'avait coupé notre sœur. Ils ne pleurent pas.

- Quoi ? »

Et à son tour, Ginny avait laissé le rire l'envahir alors que Bill nous regardait sans comprendre. Et nous trois, on essayait d'être le plus discret possible sans y arriver. J'ai peut-être été cruel à ce moment là. Car je ne pensais plus du tout à toi. Il suffisait que je croise le regard de Ron où de Ginny pour repartir de plus belle. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

_Comme une traînée de poudre, le rire a enflammé le cortège._  
_Tomber sur nous comme la foudre, le plus beau de tous les sacrilèges !_

A ce moment, Tante Muriel ne s'était toujours pas relevée. À la vérité, je crois que personne ne l'aimait dans la famille car personne ne l'a aidé. Et elle, elle poussait des jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Tu aurais dû voir ça. C'était vraiment trop drôle. D'ailleurs quand Bill s'est redressé – il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'on riait au lieu de pleurer – j'ai vu son visage se tourner vers la vieille acariâtre. Et un sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres. Brusquement, il a fixé son regard sur moi et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de repartir dans mon hilarité. Et tu ne devineras jamais. Il s'est mis à rire lui aussi.

Il est partit s'appuyer contre Charlie qui nous regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Je pense qu'il avait compris lui, que ce qui secouait nos épaules n'étaient pas des sanglots. Et alors que Percy les rejoignait, il a demandé à notre frère ce qui se passait. J'ai vu Bill se pencher vers eux deux et leur indiquer Tante Muriel du menton, ses mains posées sur ses côtes. Percy et Charlie sont d'abord restés stoïque, mais ont finalement cédés à notre fou rire silencieux. Oui, même Percy.

_Dos voûtés têtes baissées, j'ai honte à le dire._  
_On poussait des p'tits cris étouffés, on était mort de rire._

Il n'y avait pas que nous qui rigolions discrètement. Lee, Angie, Harry et Hermione entre autre. Mais nous étions évidemment les plus voyants. Appuyés les uns sur les autres, nous avions sans doute l'air de nous soutenir dans notre désespoir. À la vérité, nous étions obligés de nous soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas craquer et rire à pleine voix. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ce que je ressentais. J'étais conscient de l'endroit où j'étais. Conscient de ce que nous étions en train de faire. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. J'avais mal aux côtes, du mal à respirer, il suffisait que je croise le regard d'un de nos frères où de notre sœur pour que je reparte de plus belle.

Derrière nous, j'entendais des chuchotements désolés nous concernant et ça ne faisait que rajouter de l'hilarité à nos rires déjà bien fournis. J'arrivais de moins en moins à être discret. Je crois que Papa et Maman avaient compris ce que nous faisions car il y eut un instant où j'ai croisé leurs regards. Celui de maman était empli de larmes mais s'y déroulait un combat entre l'amusement et la tristesse, alors que celui de papa bien que tout aussi mouillé n'était empli que de fierté. Je crois qu'il était fier de nous voir rire à l'enterrement de notre frère. Même si ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait.

_Nos larmes alors n'étaient plus des larmes de chagrin._  
_Ce n'était pas par pudeur si on cachait nos visages dans nos mains._

Alors j'avais senti venir les larmes. Mais contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser les autres, je ne pleurais pas ta mort. Pas à ce moment-là. Nan, je pleurais de rire alors que Tante Muriel se relevait en traitant de tous les noms notre pauvre cousin Bébert qui s'était sacrifié pour le bien de la communauté. En regardant la tête qu'il faisait, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Un cri bien plus puissant que les autres m'était sorti de la bouche. J'avais tout de suite posé mes mains dessus pour empêcher que d'autres bruits – étranges pour quelqu'un qui pleure – ne sortent sans mon autorisation. Et bientôt mes genoux avaient lâchés. Je m'étais effondré à côté de Ginny qui avait déjà abandonné la lutte et nous nous retrouvions à genoux, tentant comme on pouvait d'éviter les problèmes collatéraux. On ne pouvait quand même pas rire ouvertement à l'enterrement de notre frère ! Qu'auraient pensé les autres ?

Mais d'un seul coup, un choc sourd et un hoquet de notre sœur m'étaient parvenus. Hoquet qui n'avait plus rien de drôle. Alors j'avais redressé la tête.

_À petits pas la procession, l'indigne file d'attente,_  
_A retrouvé l'émotion devant la tombe béante._

Mon rire s'était alors étranglé dans ma gorge. Nous étions devant ta tombe. Et les hommes des pompes funèbres avaient commencés à la reboucher. Comment avais-je pu rire à ce moment ? Alors que cette première pelletée de terre signait ton dernier adieu ? Un à un, nos frères avaient cessé de rigoler. Eux aussi avaient compris ce qu'il se passait.

Mon cœur s'était serré douloureusement. Une file s'était organisée devant ta tombe. L'un après l'autre, les gens jetaient des roses sur ton cercueil. Des roses ? Pourquoi faire ? À quoi te serviraient-elles là où tu allais ?

J'étais le dernier de notre famille. Devant moi il y avait Bill. Nos roses blanches tombaient l'une après l'autre au milieu des rouges. Mais moi je ne l'ai pas lancé. Je n'en avais pas envie. Quand je me suis tenu devant le trou béant, j'ai refusé de faire comme les autres. Tu étais mon frère, mon jumeau. Nous avions toujours été en marge et j'avais décidé de continuer à l'être. Alors au lieu de t'envoyer la rose que l'on m'avait donné, je l'ai accroché à ma boutonnière et avait regardé ta tombe avec défi.

Tu étais mort trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Comme si la vie s'était amusée à nous séparer si vite juste pour voir ma réaction. Alors j'allais l'envoyer chier. C'était ma spécialité après tout.

_Je suis redevenu sérieux, où avais-je la tête ?_  
_À nouveau malheureux, s'était quand même un peu plus correct._

Là, devant ta tombe, j'avais souri de nouveau. Je lançais un défi à la mort. Elle t'avait tué alors que tu n'avais que vingt ans, alors je la défiais de me tuer. On m'avait coupé en deux, ce n'était pas pour autant que je refusais de vivre. Pour toi j'ai décidé de vivre heureux. Et longtemps.

Mais dès que je m'étais détourné, toute ma peine est retombée sur mes épaules. La rose accrochée à ma boutonnière semblait peser plusieurs tonnes. Et en regardant notre famille j'avais eu l'impression d'être écrasé d'un coup de talon. Alors que même pas dix minutes avant, nous rigolions tous sans parvenir à nous arrêter, à présent Bill et Percy pleuraient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient tandis que Charlie serrait Ginny contre lui comme si elle allait disparaître. Il n'y avait que Ron pour me faire face. Il me regardait avec un sourire triste et fier à la fois. Il s'était approché de moi et avait effleuré ta rose du bout des doigts. Puis il avait fixé son regard dans le mien et son sourire s'était un peu agrandi. Légèrement.

« T'es complètement fou... Jamais en train faire comme les autres hein ?

- Ben quoi, lui avais-je répliqué. À notre naissance déjà nous n'avions pas fait comme les autres. Nous étions deux. »

J'ai vusses yeux se remplirent de larmes et son sourire se crisper pour rester en place. Puis il avait serré les paupières et s'était réfugié dans mes bras. Là, en serrant notre petit frère contre moi, je m'étais, moi aussi, mis à pleurer.

_J'ai pleuré à ton enterrement, je n'avais pas le choix,_  
_Tu n'étais plus là comme avant, pour rire avec moi._

Je n'avais pas le choix tu comprends ? J'étais en train de t'enterrer ! Comment voulais-tu que je résiste à ma douleur ? Tu étais ma moitié, notre frère. Et si nous avions rigolé plus tôt, c'était pour te rendre hommage. Mais à cet instant, je ne pouvais que pleurer. Après tout Fred... Tu étais mort.

Tu n'étais plus là pour rire avec moi.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Il s'agit d'une songfic écrite à partir de la chanson "le fou rire" de Bénabar. Très belle chanson je trouve. ;)


End file.
